Ghost Rider (film)
Ghost Rider is a 2007 American supernatural superhero film written and directed by Mark Steven Johnson. Based on the character of the same name which appeared in Marvel Comics, the film stars Nicolas Cage as Johnny Blaze, a stunt motorcyclist who sells his soul to the Devil and transforms into the vigilante Ghost Rider. The film was met with negative reviews but was a success at the box office. Plot Johnny Blaze, a motorcycle stunt performer, makes a deal with the devil to cure his dying father of cancer. When he dies anyway, the devil known as Mephisto claims his soul. Because of this, Johnny is unable to run off with his girlfriend, Roxanne Simpson. Years later, Johnny Blaze is a big-time performer who pulls off outrageous bike stunts, and, due to his inability to die, he perfects each one without injury. Just before his biggest stunt, he meets Roxanne again, who is now a reporter. After the stunt, he asks Roxanne out on a date. She agrees but is stood up by Johnny. Later on, Mephisto calls upon Johnny and instructs him to retrieve the Contract of a Thousand Souls to him from his son, Blackheart, on a deal that he would return his soul. Thus, he gives him the power of a demon and he transforms into the Ghost Rider. He quickly finds Blackheart but is abruptly crushed by a truck, who the driver Ghost Rider quickly kills. As he rides off on his flaming motorcycle in search of Blackheart, he comes across a woman being threatened at knifepoint by a hooded mugger. Ghost Rider stops him with his Penance Stare, which confronts the mugger with the murderous crimes he had committed and reverts the pain he has brought to himself, stealing his soul and effectively killing him. Ghost Rider then blacks out and wakes up at a graveyard, where he meets a man known as the Caretaker. He tells of Blackheart's history as Johnny learns that he and his minions were once angels cast out of Heaven. He finds Roxanne again in the midst of the destruction the Ghost Rider had caused the night before, and they meet again at his apartment to talk over their date incident. Johnny then reveals to Roxanne that he is the Ghost Rider, and that is why they can never be together. Roxanne, unsurprisingly, doesn't believe him, and they leave on bad terms. Police later arrest Johnny as they have discovered that he was the one terrorizing the town. They throw him in jail where he is confronted by several unfriendly criminals who then begin to attack him. He becomes the Ghost Rider, steals one of their spiked leather jackets, and escapes. He then comes across another evil spirit by the name of Abigor, who was sent by Blackheart. After a quick battle, the police find him again and he drives up a building to escape them. Roxanne sees the Ghost Rider in the action, now realizing Johnny was telling the truth, and he rides off. She goes to his apartment, where Blackheart is waiting, and he holds Roxanne hostage to set a trap for Johnny. He then tells him the Caretaker was holding the Contract the whole time and instructs him to collect it and bring it to him. When Johnny finds the Caretaker, they both agree to take down Blackheart, revealing that he is, in fact, Carter Slade and was another demon called the Phantom Rider. Together, they both ride off to find Blackheart, but Carter is unable to help him since he could only transform one more time. Blackheart, who is still holding Roxanne hostage, obtains the Contract and absorbs a Thousand Souls. However, Ghost Rider uses his Penance Stare to steal the souls away from Blackheart, and he consequently dies. When Roxanne is saved, Mephisto arrives to collect the Contract and offers Johnny is soul back. He denies, declaring he would own the curse and be the Spirit of Vengence. He leaves Roxanne and they depart ways as Johnny rides off into his destiny. Cast *Nicolas Cage as Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *Matt Long as Young Johnny Blaze *Eva Mendes as Roxanne Simpson *Raquel Alessi as Young Roxanne Simpson *Brett Cullen as Barton Blaze *Wes Bentley as Blackheart/Legion *Sam Elliott as Carter Slade/Caretaker/Phantom Rider *Peter Fonda as Mephistopheles *Donal Logue as Mack *Laurence Breuls as Gressil *Daniel Frederiksen as Wallow *Mathew Wilkinson as Abigor *David Roberts as Captain Dolan Gallery ghost_rider_ver6.jpg 1380538-ghost rider logo large .jpg Category:Released Movies